Ex's and Oh's
by DancelandRoad
Summary: Alexis Morrison goes to a small bar to relax after a long day, but the evening takes an unexpected turn when Johnny Depp joins her for drinks. Rated T just in case. Inspired by the song "Ex's and Oh's" by Elle King.


It was a small place; not the kind of location I would normally go to relax after a long day. But something had pulled me to the small tavern that evening, and now I sat at the far end of the bar, sipping a strawberry martini. There weren't very many others in the establishment. One lone man sat in a corner booth nursing a beer, and a couple sat at the other end of the bar, chatting quietly between themselves and sitting very close.

I took a deep breath, enjoying the peace that normally didn't accompany the other bars I would go to. Every now and then I would slightly swivel in my stool in time with the mellow music coming over the speakers.

 _"This is nice,"_ I thought to myself. _"I am definitely going to keep this place in mind."_

After a while, I looked around to take in more detail of the place. "Davie's" is what the sign outside had said, and it seemed fitting, as the interior was as plain as the name. At the same time, though, it had a homey air to it. A bit of decor adorned the walls, mostly framed posters of bands and singers I didn't recognize. Small lamps sat on each table, giving the otherwise dimly-lit room a calming light.

My eyes drifted back to the couple after having caught movement in my line of vision, and I shook my head slightly before turning away. The young man and woman, probably both in their late twenties, were snogging and exchanging sloppy kisses as if no one else in the room existed.

"Cheap drunks," I muttered to myself. But seeing them that way couldn't help but arouse memories of past loves, some of which had happened in a similar fashion. I tried pushing the thoughts away, but they lingered.

I crossed my legs, the skirt of my short blue dress riding up to about mid-thigh. I tugged at it, willing it to go farther down than it was meant to in the first place, but gave up. Why was I going to wear a sexy dress if I wasn't going to let anything show? I looked down at my slender legs, smooth and tanned from days at the beach. I definitely didn't have a bad general figure for a 26 year old. I went to the gym daily, and I kept my diet as healthy as possible. As a matter of fact, I was quite popular at some of the clubs and bars I frequented with my girlfriends, resulting in the occasional hot fling that came and went. I never wanted a major commitment, but the men always had a hard time with that fact. I grinned as I lifted the red martini to my lips. My friend Elle had once said to me (and it was now a joke between us), "It's like they're haunting you; they always want to come, but they never want to leave." We had laughed, and I had added, "I'm the best babe they never get to keep."

The little bell above the pub door rang in announcement to a customer, but I paid no mind as I continued sipping my drink. I heard the new arrival greet the bar-tender by name as he sat down on a stool equally distanced between myself and the smooching couple.

"Hey Davie," the man said. I assumed then that the tender was the owner, as he shared the same name with the establishment. "Give me the usual."

"Coming right up Johnny," Davie answered and turned to pick up a half-empty bottle of Captain Morgan and two shot-glasses, setting them on the bar and proceeding to fill them both. "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." The man named Johnny lifted a filled glass to meet with Davie's. "To the jackasses that make my life a living hell." They clinked their glasses together and the men downed the shot simultaneously, both pursing their lips together for a second after as they swallowed. Davie took his glass, but left the bottle.

"It's on the house," he stated and gave Johnny's shoulder a pat before tending to clean his work-station. Johnny nodded gratefully and waited only a few moments before refilling his glass.

It took me a while to realize my gaze had wandered to look directly at him instead of just out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't turn away. He was handsome, that much was sure. Not the kind of guy I had ever seen myself hook up with; he was rugged and manly, but had just the right balance of class and poise. His seemingly soft dark hair was shaggy but a good length, and a few brown locks framed his face as he lifted his toned forearms onto the smooth counter-top. A pair of dark-brimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and a thin, neatly-trimmed mustache grew on his upper lip. Other facial hair included a goatee on the very edge of his chin and a soul-patch right beneath his lower lip. He wore a white button-down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbow. His dark jeans, which had a few perfectly-placed tears, pulled his whole look together. He had a very good sense of style.

Suddenly I realized he was beginning to turn his head in my direction, so I turned my attention back to my drink before he would notice my staring.

 _"Stop it, before you make a fool out of yourself,"_ I told myself. _"You're acting like a teenager."_

I made it a point to ignore any further details about the man, but I did feel Johnny looking at me for a moment before calling Davie back and talking with him in low tones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the owner handing him another shot-glass.

I pretended not to notice as he got up, taking his glasses and the rum with him, and walking in my direction. Only when he was almost next to me did I slowly put down my drink and look up at him, smiling courteously.

"Hi there," he greeted, taking the seat next to mine. His chocolate-brown eyes were kind, and one corner of his mouth lifted into a charming grin. Johnny set the small glasses down and tipped the Captain Morgan over each one, the brown liquid sloshing a bit onto the counter.

"Care to have a shot with me over the jackasses in our lives?" He extended his left hand toward me, a filled glass in it waiting to me emptied. On this wrist he wore a wide leather band; on the other were assorted thinner bands, some decorated with gold studs. I lifted an eyebrow before accepting the drink.

"What makes you think I have jackasses in my life?" I had to control myself to keep a straight face.

"Everyone does." He answered smoothly, lightly clinking his beverage against mine. He downed the shot easily, and I did right after. It wasn't the first time I had taken one, but the unfamiliarity of it stung a bit in my throat on its way down. I grimaced slightly without wanting to, and he let out a short laugh.

"Not a rum-drinking kind of lady?"

I cleared my throat before answering. "Not usually, no."

I looked at him, this time letting my grin show. "But thank you. My intention tonight was to relax, and rum will definitely help with that."

"My pleasure. Drinking is more fun with a companion anyway." He nodded toward the couple sitting behind him, still showing much more PDA than was appropriate. "Those two prove that."

I laughed, and just then the two got up and left the building, the little bell above the door announcing their exit.

"Good riddance," I thought as we watched them leave.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," Johnny said jokingly as he filled the glasses again. I studied his actions, and from what I could tell he had an amazing alcohol tolerance. His eyes remained clear and his hands didn't shake as he handed me my second shot. I took it hesitantly, not certain just how high my tolerance would go.

He seemed to notice my hesitation because he stated, "You don't have to take it if you don't want," and reached out to take it back. But I shook my head and tipped it back, the rum going down much smoother this time. Johnny grinned and swallowed his as well.

"The lady has a tough side after all," he remarked as he placed his glass on the bar. He leaned against the smooth counter-top with his left arm and put his right hand on his leg.

I laughed. "I'm Alexis Morrison." I held out my hand, which he shook firmly but gently. "But call me Lexi."

"John Christopher Depp the Second," he replied. "But call me Johnny." His voice was deep, but very soothing. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." I felt myself begin to relax as the alcohol took effect. Scooting my stool a little closer to him, I told myself it was so we didn't have to talk loudly.

"Where are you from?" I asked him. I brushed my blonde curls back so they hung loosely behind me, exposing more of my cleavage and slender neck. The dress I wore didn't go that low, but it accentuated all the right curves. I saw his eyes graze over my shoulder area before they quickly looked back up at my face. He was a gentleman; that much was obvious.

"Here," he answered. "Born and raised in Owensboro, Kentucky. You?"

"Louisville. Came down here for the weekend to visit a friend, but she had plans tonight. So here I am." I looked around the pub for a brief moment. "It's usually not my kind of scene, but I like it."

"Yeah it's nice. Not as loud as the other bars." Johnny reached for the bottle again, filling the glasses. I was actually eager to take another shot and smiled when he handed it to me. Our drinks clinked, but before we downed them, he looked deep into my eyes and said softly, "I'm glad you came here tonight."

My heart jumped. It was such a simple thing to say, but the way he said it...

As the beverage warmed my stomach, I noticed Johnny was starting to be a bit bolder. His left hand came to rest on my right arm, the one that had been on the bar close to his. I didn't remember putting it there, but the feel of his fingers on my skin was like fire. Was my attraction to him really that strong? I was still thinking clearly, despite my alcohol intake. I guess my tolerance was higher than I thought.

As we continued talking about different things in our lives, he moved his chair even closer to me. At this point, my right knee went between both of his, and I placed my left hand on his right one. He laced his fingers with mine, and my heart continued to race. His slow, deliberate movements were driving me crazy! This was so different... Usually it was the boys that fell head over heels for me, and I would be the one to turn them down. A change of pace was nice, but how far would it go? I refused to think about it too much and enjoyed the moment. After all, it had been a long while since my last stand...

There was a slight lull in our conversation, but not an awkward one. It had become so easy to talk to Johnny, I felt like I had known him for years. I reached for my almost-empty martini and took a sip, licking my lips after and setting the drink back onto the bar. My eyes drifted to his, and they locked. We held each other's' gazes for what seemed like forever. His dark eyes were filled with lust and deep admiration, a combo I had found was very rare among men.

I wasn't about to let this one slip away.

Before I knew it, the gap between our lips closed. I'm not sure who initiated it, but I didn't care. The kiss was a soft one, testing as if treading on uncertain ground. My hands traveled up his arms to his shoulders and neck while his ran slowly up and down the length between my upper legs and hips. He scooted closer, and I had to lower my right knee to avoid him ramming his groin into it. We were so close, but somehow not close enough. I grabbed the collars of his shirt, deepening the kiss. His tongue swept along my bottom lip and I granted him access, shuddering as his tongue explored my mouth. He squeezed my hips lightly and I let out a soft giggle. That always tickled.

He smiled and our eyes met for a moment before he continued.

"Ticklish, are we?" he breathed out in between kisses. They weren't rushed, but there was an eagerness I felt each time our lips met.

He moved slowly to the spot right beneath my earlobe, his warm breath trailing a path on my sensitive skin. He kissed the spot tenderly, and then left a trail of soft kisses back along my jaw. I had to control myself profusely not to let a moan escape my lips. It just felt so good, so right. His patience had me going insane, and I stifled the urge to pull him into a back room so I could have him completely, then and there.

As he continued teasing me with his soft, expert lips, I managed to say in a whisper, "Let's get out of here."

He stopped kissing me and rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting softly. His eyes met mine again, and they looked as if they were asking if I was serious. I repeated myself.

"Let's get out of here. I'm staying at a hotel a few blocks away. We could call a cab."

Johnny grinned, kissing me a few more times before pulling out his phone and dialing the number for the local taxi service. I gathered my clutch and jacket, putting a bill on the bar counter to pay for my martini. When I turned to face Johnny again, he was waiting for me. I glanced out the bar windows and started pulling on my jacket when I saw that it had begun to rain.

"The cab will be here in a minute," he said, my unspoken question answered as he helped me with my coat.

"Thank you," I said softly, and he answered with a kind smile and eyes full of admiration.

God, this man was too much.

I hadn't realized how hot I had become until I stepped outside. The gentle rain cooled my face, and I actually didn't mind my hair getting wet. I turned my face upwards, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I loved the rain.

I opened my eyes to Johnny gazing at me, a look filled with passion on his face. He stepped closer and reached out, holding my face in both of his hands. My hands came to rest around his waist. The rain was starting to soak his shirt, and the white material clung to him, making almost every muscle distinctly visible. I forced myself to look at his face, which now had streams of rain on it.

He gently pulled me towards him and our lips met again, sparks dancing in every one of my nerve endings. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had seen steam coming off our wet clothes.

Only our lips parted and our faces remained close together as Johnny spoke.

"You are so beautiful." He rubbed his nose lightly against the edge of mine, something I found to be very comforting. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before, Lexi."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of being so close to him... Feeling his warm breath and smelling his cologne.

 _"Don't get attached,"_ a voice in my head chided. _"This is just a one-time thing."_ And I tried to agree with it. But why should I, when the perfect guy was right there in the rain next to me?

But as the cab pulled up and we got in, I told myself I couldn't expect anything more than usual. We were just going to make it a night the two of us wouldn't soon forget.

I told the cab driver where to go, and in about 10 minutes we arrived at my hotel. We went inside and entered an elevator, and I pressed the button to take us to the 12th floor. As we began to go up, Johnny wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He closed the gap between our lips and began kissing me the way he had at the bar. Except now, I noticed more passion in each kiss as we got closer to my floor. His free hand found its way among my damp hair, and I rested my arms on his neck, having to stand slightly on my tiptoes.

A subtle ding announced that we had reached our destination, and we half-waltzed out of the elevator, never breaking our kiss. He pushed me against the opposite wall, his hands roaming up and down my back as he trailed kisses down my neck and throat. I gasped, my hands tangling in his brown hair. I don't remember if there had been others watching, but frankly I didn't care. Nothing else existed in the world at that moment but me and Johnny.

"Room number?" he suddenly asked in a breathy whisper. It was so hasty that I missed what he had said.

"What?" I could barely speak; I was so lost in the feeling. God, if this was already heaven, what was yet to come?

"What's your room number?" he asked again, this time a bit louder.

"12...1263..." I replied between pants. "Just down... down the hall..."

I was startled when he suddenly hoisted me up, locking his hands underneath my bum as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My skirt slid up my thighs, I couldn't have cared less. Johnny began walking in the direction I had indicated, still not breaking the kiss. He would look up occasionally to check the room numbers, and I took the opportunity to leave my own trail of kisses along his jawline and around his ears. I could feel his arousal against my thighs, and I grinned. It always made me feel giddy to see a man's attraction towards me.

We reached the door with the number 1263, and he put me down so I could get the card key out of my clutch. With my back turned to him, he placed his hand on my hips and continued kissing the back of my neck and the skin behind my ears. I fumbled with my purse, too distracted by the sexual tension. Finally I managed to take out the card and swipe it through the slot beside the handle. As soon as the little light when from red to green, I turned the handle and spun around to meet with Johnny's lips again. We practically tumbled into the room, and Johnny kicked the door closed once we were inside. Immediately I kicked off my shoes while my jacket was peeled off by the man locked to my lips.

"God, you're such a good kisser," he breathed as I broke away momentarily to undo the buttons of his shirt. Damn, why did there always have to be so many buttons?!

"Years of practice," I replied with a grin as I was finally able to yank the damp fabric over his muscular shoulders and halfway down his arms before he pulled it off the rest of the way. My eyes quickly gave his smooth chest a once-over, taking in the tattoos that decorated various parts of it. My hands traced over his various muscle-lines, which weren't overly defined but still visible. I leaned forward to gently kiss his collarbone, and I heard him sigh heavily. His strong arms pulled me towards him again so our lips would meet, and he easily undid the zipper on the back of my blue dress. He slid the top down until I could wiggle out of it the rest of the way and kick it aside. All the while we were inching our way towards the queen bed at the other end of the room. Our bare chests pressed against one another, and his head lowered to shower my breasts with kisses and flicks of his tongue. This time I didn't keep it in. I moaned in pleasure and dug my nails into is shoulders (Luckily for him, I had clipped them short). He came back up to face me, and I pressed against him as hard and close as I could. Our tongues fought for dominance, and finally I won, sweeping the inside of his mouth. His facial hair tickled my face as we kissed hard, barely coming up for air in our hunger for each other. He unbuckled his belt and in no time his pants were on the floor, adding to the trail of clothes we were leaving behind. The only thing separating us from being completely in the others' possession was our underwear, and those were stripped off just before the back of my knees hit the end edge of the bed. We landed on the soft mattress, still in each other's' arms, and scooted farther up towards the headboard. My head came to rest on the soft pillows, and we broke our passionate make-out session to catch our breaths for s moment.

"God you're so beautiful," Johnny panted, kissing me softly all over my body. "So beautiful."

I gasped and sighed heavily. Each kiss was like a flame of fire against my skin, and I felt like I would burn up. All this foreplay was too much; I needed him now.

I grabbed at the hair by the nape of his neck and guided him back up to my face, where I kissed him a few times more before breaking away and looking into his eyes. Both of us were breathing hard, and I felt like my heart would pump right out of my chest.

"Take me," I whispered. "Do whatever you want. I need this." I left a few breathy kisses on his lips. "I need you."

•••••

 _Johnny's POV_

I stood, clothed from the waist down, on the balcony of Alexis' hotel room. A cool summer breeze carried with it the scent of fallen rain, and I breathed deeply. I looked out to the horizon where the faint beams of breaking dawn appeared in a soft orange color. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Alexis stirred in bed. I peered over my shoulder and watched as she changed her position and settled more comfortably, sighing deeply. She was facing me now, and the faint morning glow gave her a peaceful enchanting look. She had pulled up the blanket until only her shoulders were visible, and her golden hair gently caressed them.

I looked back over my home town and breathed deeply, exhaling the smoke from my cigarette. Flicking the short butt over the edge of the balcony, I turned around and leaned against the railings to watch Lexi sleep for a moment. The night had been perfect; definitely a night we both wouldn't forget any time soon. But my mind went back to a conversation we had right before we had drifted to sleep.

 ****flashback****

After our energetic lovemaking, we laid back to catch our breaths.

"Wow," Alexis said. "You're really... really good."

I smiled and turned onto my side, propping myself up with my left arm. She turned as well, pulling the white comforter up to her chest and lacing the fingers of her left hand with my right.

"So are you," I replied and stroked my thumb tenderly over hers.

We went quiet, and Alexis' blue eyes searched mine as if looking for an answer to an unspoken question.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly. I unlaced my fingers and ran my hand over her head and through her hair. It came to rest on her waist and I tugged her a bit closer to me. She nestled her forehead just beneath my chin and sighed.

"The thing is," she began, and regret entered my thoughts. I had gotten the "it was fun, but one night is all it'll ever be" speech a few times in the past, but it hurt every time. Not that I had expected this with Lexi to go on, but there had been a small sliver of hope that might.

But I listened as Alexis continued.

"I've never been in a serious relationship before. I didn't like the idea of something more than a one-time fling." She pulled away slightly so she could look in my eyes. "But you're different. You make me feel special."

"You are special," I replied, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

A soft smile played on her lips as I turned on my back again and she laid her head on my left shoulder. I tucked my right arm behind my head and traced light circles on her back with my left hand. Slowly Lexi's eyes began to close.

But before she drifted off, I heard her murmur, "I don't want this to end."

I waited until her breathing evened out in sleep before answering softly.

"Maybe it doesn't have to."

 ****end of flashback****

I watched Alexis sleep for a moment longer, then strolled back to the bed and knelt beside it next to her. I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair, taking one of her hands in mine.

"Mm..." she murmured, and smiled slightly without opening her eyes.

I looked at the time reluctantly. They would be waiting for me. As much as I wanted to stay here with her, I couldn't.

I turned back to her. "Morning beautiful," I said softly, running my free hand across her shoulder.

Voice still thick with sleep and keeping her eyes closed, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have to go now and didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." I doubted she heard everything, what with her still between being awake and dreaming. But I just couldn't leave without saying something.

"Thank you for the best night of my life."

I closed my eyes as I kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her soft lips against mine. She let out a contented sigh.

"You're so good at that," she said, barely loud enough for me to hear. She was almost asleep.

"Look at your nightstand when you get up." I rose to my feet, then bent over once more to kiss her head. "Goodbye Alexis."

I went over to where my shirt had been discarded the previous evening. Having dried in a crumpled manner, it was very uncomfortable to have the stiff fabric against my skin. But I pulled it on anyway and slipped into my shoes. I walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Before walking through, I took one more look at Alexis. Then I closed the door softly behind me.

•••••

 _Alexis' POV_

The sun was streaming in through the open balcony doors when I finally woke up from my deep slumber.

"That was the best night I've had in a while," I thought as I lazily sat up and stretched. The blanket that had settled around my waist was quickly snatched up again when a cool breeze wafted over my naked skin. I looked over to the other side of the bed, expecting Johnny to still be peacefully sleeping away, but he wasn't there. For a moment my brows furrowed in confusion, but then it came back to me. He had left earlier that morning.

There was something else he had said; what was it again? Something about the nightstand...

My eyes drifted to the small oak-wood table beside the bed, and my gaze settled on a folded piece of paper. On the stationary lay one of Johnny's leather wristbands. I reached over to pick it up and turned it in my hands. He had given me the one with different colored studs on it, and in a wider space between two of the studs was an engraving that read "To her."

To her? What did it mean? Slightly confused, I picked up the piece of paper, hoping he had left some kind of explanation. As I read his note, tears began to form in my eyes.

 _Alexis,_

 _If you're reading this, I assume you've already seen the bracelet I left for you. I had "To her" engraved into that leather band last year, and I've worn it every day since. I told myself I would give it to a special girl; a girl unlike any I've ever met or been with. You, Alexis, are that girl._

This is when the tears started coming, and I didn't bother stopping them.

 _You are absolutely extraordinary. I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you were different. You hold yourself with class while still managing to be sexy, and any guy in the past who's broken your heart didn't deserve you. Even I feel honored to have been able to spend the night with you._

 _I know you said that commitments weren't your thing. But if you change your mind, I've left my number at the bottom of this page. You really are amazing, and I hope to hear from you again. But if I don't, I want to thank you for a night I know I won't forget._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Johnny_

As he had said, his number was there in neat writing at the bottom of the paper. Smiling, I put the paper down and slid the leather bracelet onto my left wrist. I looked out to the balcony and ran my right hand through my wrist. The thought to call him felt right, and my mind was already set as I got up to get dressed for the day.

After all, I could do without the ex's and oh's for a while.


End file.
